


小白狐（12）

by nana_SK



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_SK/pseuds/nana_SK





	小白狐（12）

多年以后，回忆起那个夜晚，他将我抱在怀中，一遍遍的用手轻抚过我的皮毛，轻笑着说，“Kit，如果时光可以倒流，如果你让我早些知道你不是十七岁，我一定会早早的要了你，绝忍不到那个晚上……”  
是的，就在这个楚楚动人的晚上，就在那个狭小局促的帐篷里，我把自己完完全全交给了他。  
映着漫天星光，我主动送上去的那个吻，被他不断的舔舐品尝加深，气息越来越急促，他的吻开始不满足于只侵占我的唇，开始步步下移，游走于我的脖颈，反复的用舌尖凉凉的滑过……  
与他紧紧贴在一起的身躯明显感觉到他身体某处的变化，与此同时，我的浑身也腾升出一股股的燥热，一种靠他的吸吮，抚摸才能得到缓解的燥热！  
我知道此刻他需要我的迫切，绝不少许我需要他。  
可随着他渐渐停止下来的动作，粗重的呼吸，我就知道他想要再次隐忍，为了他珍视的我，再一次的去克制自己的欲望。  
扶起趴在我肩膀上的他，认真的注视着他的眼眸，  
“哥，我要你，现在，我要你要了我……”  
“不行……”  
“你若爱我，就要相信我也是同样期待着，既然我们都知道这是今后一定会发生的事情，为什么，我们不早一点去享受它呢！你再这样忍下去，我不能保证今天晚上自己会不会强行上了你！”  
听到这些话，我看到他眼中重新亮起的欲望之火开始燃烧，灼的我们两人迫不及待地吻在了一起。已经没有足够的理智让我们回到楼下的房间，跌跌撞撞钻进了只有寸步距离的帐篷。  
待我们倒在了软垫上，他便埋头吸附上我的耳垂，我不知道这小小的皮肉里面到底藏了多少敏感神经，只知道这样的动作，让我喉梗之间抑制不住的发出呻吟之声。  
一股冷风从外吹进，躺在他的身下，我张开迷醉的眼睛，原来是帐篷的门帘还敞开着，直觉告诉我要关掉，可我已经舍不得他片刻的停止和离开，趁着他无暇顾及周围，索性心念牵着手指挥动，直接用法力扯下了帘子，拉上了拉链。  
春意盎然，完全被锁在了这方寸之间……  
炙热身体流淌出的暖意蔓延至整个空间，我们彼此急切地褪去对方的衣衫，不用多时，便已坦诚相见。  
虽说之前也有数次的亲密，可终是没有走到实质性的最后一步，如今彼此都知道接下来要发生什么，心境自然大不相同。  
他是像要品尝世间珍馐一般，细细品味，珍视异常。细细碎碎的吻落在我的肌肤之上，泛起一个个粉色痕迹。唇顺着胸前两点中间的线条缓缓向下，被宠幸过的肌肤随着滑腻舌尖的离开，还留存着沾染上的湿意，暴露在空气中如让毛孔吃了薄荷糖般的泛着凉意，驱使着我想要的更多，想要每一寸肌肤都能够由他紧密包裹。  
他的两只手并没有随着唇去到处游走，只是停留在我的胸前，同时拨弄着两颗茱萸，在我被这挑逗折磨的脑仁发麻时，下身的硬挺猛然间被一个温暖湿润的东西围住，我低头向下看去，他已然伏在我的身上做着吞吐的动作。  
看着这让人血脉喷张的香艳画面，只觉嗡的一声，电流在我的感官里四处流窜，迅速扩散至四肢百骸，整个身体不受控制的痉挛起来，紧接着从身体里释放出阵阵热潮。  
他显然没有预料到我会如此之快，带着一抹笑意抬头看我，羞敛的我随手拽过手边的T恤，盖在了脸上，哼唧的挤出几个音节，“哥，这样......太刺激，我......受不了。”  
他笑着直起身体，倾身又将唇重新放回了我的耳边，一边用大把的吻袭着我周边的敏感，一边压低着嗓音诱惑着说道，  
“那......宝贝喜欢我接下来，怎么样......”  
这些话灌入我的耳中，力道远远超过了所有的催情剂，让我刚刚平复一点的呼吸立刻又变得慌乱起来，  
“哥怎么做......我都喜欢！”  
他似乎也感受到了我身体的再一次变化，他将那些喷薄而出的黏腻拢在了手心，朝着更下方的地方探去，他的吻随着手上的节奏，回到了我的唇上，撬开我的唇瓣牙齿，与我的舌纠缠戏谑。  
我知道，他这是为了缓解我的紧张，为了带给我最好的感受。  
一个愿意时时刻刻为你隐忍的男人，让我如何能够不爱呢！  
我伸出双手环抱住他，在交融的唇齿之间告诉他，“哥，可以了，进来。”  
得到我的邀请，他一寸一寸的没入，小心谨慎。  
我真的是替自己着急，更替他着急，那个把我强推到门后的败类去哪儿了，怎么到了关键时刻，只剩下斯文了！  
我一口咬在了他的肩膀上，  
“Singto！你能不能给点激情，我不是玻璃做的……”  
他用早已忍到通红的双眼深深地凝视着我，下身一个挺进，深的我几乎要承受不住。  
他开始疯狂的律动，每一下都冲击着我最敏感的那个点位。  
擦！我能不能收回刚刚的那句话！  
“现在，还说没有激情吗？嗯？说啊……”  
我的腿被高高抬起，蜷缩着被他夹在肘部，整个身体随着他的动作颤动着，双手急切地想要抓住他，让他贴近自己，为自己的酸软找一个依靠。  
可他偏偏不如我意，就任凭我这样浮沉在欲望的海面，他则用自己不断加速的动作来惩罚我对他的轻视。  
“哥，太快了，求你，抱住我，抱住我，不行了，哥，要去了……”  
终于，他俯下身来，将我紧紧地搂进他的怀中，“宝贝，你不知道，你的滋味有多么美妙，一起，我们一起！”  
更高频率的动作演变成了让人激荡的声音，不断地积累着，汇集着，直到顶点……  
我仿若攀上了云端，驰骋在整个云层，伴随着那许久才慢慢消退的高点，择了一朵轻盈的云，沉沉地睡了过去……  
然而，从来没有任何仙族告诉过我，和心爱之人的首次交合，事后会有极为短暂的时间，让本是人形的自己，露出狐身时才会有的，两只白绒绒的耳朵……


End file.
